


Come Fly With Me

by London9Calling



Series: Genetic Renaissance [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bird/Human Hybrids, Breeding, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Non graphic egg laying, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, what am i doing with my life seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: It was like Romeo and Juliet, Sehun decided, but with lousy singing, awkward mating dances, a love of exhibitionism, no poison, and birds.Or the bird/human hybrid AU no one asked for.





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this fic has Bird / human hybrids but no, they do not have beaks or feathers (because it freaks me out). There is the mention of eggs during the smut scene and non-graphic egg laying after (no detail on the process or anything or even when it occurs), so be warned!!! Mostly this is me finding humor in humans displaying bird mating behaviors, like mating songs and nest building because I am weird like that. 
> 
> Sorry if I have some details incorrect when it comes to bird behavior. I did some research but by no means am I well read on the subject. 
> 
> I blame Consorte and Sara for this because I can. 
> 
> Oh, and Happy Birthday Sehun!!! Ha...ha...have an egg? /runs

Like many things, it sounded better on paper. Once upon a time, big colorful posters advertised genetic modifications that would allow for _Super Vision!!!!! Amazing Speed and Agility!!!!_ ! And a whole range of other supposed benefits assuming you had money to shell out. _Sounds too good to be true, but it is reality! Over five thousand customers served!_

Sehun saw the posters in history class, they were at the top of the page of the Genetic Renaissance section of his textbook. Three hundred years ago humans had started splicing their genetics with those of other animals, then like humans do, selling the services to varying degrees of success.

Sehun’s six-times great grandfather had paid for the services, and that is how centuries later Sehun ended up with rainbow colored hair, an affinity for socializing, and a need for a quick afternoon nap regardless of a good night’s sleep. He didn’t like to talk about his penchant for sunflower seeds.

Oh Sehun was genetically a mix between a human and a parakeet (his grandfather apparently had a thing for bright feathers and diminutive birds).  No, he didn’t have a beak or feathers, he couldn’t fly. His vision was better than most, but by and large, his hybrid nature lent him less _amazing_ physical abilities and more _quirky_ habits, instincts if you will. Like the way he brushed his hair one hundred strokes a day, fighting an innate desire to preen.

Hybrids sounded great on paper, but the reality was far different. Some hybrids had more physical similarities with animals; some had their entire reproductive system changed by the gene splice. And then some were like him, with a minor physical boost and a whole lot of instinctual nonsense.  In Sehun’s opinion, it was all slightly annoying. It sounded much easier to be a pure human. If he were entirely human, perhaps he wouldn’t be in the circumstance he was in.

Perhaps he wouldn’t be so frustrated and confused.

Perhaps, if he were human, he already would have hooked up with Kim Junmyeon.

  


“He’s coming over here,” Sehun hissed, hiding his face with his hand.

“So?” Chanyeol responded through chews, bits of fish falling from his mouth. Sehun would comment on his friend’s sloppy eating habits if he weren’t so preoccupied with the issue at hand.

“He has a bag,” Sehun said, dreading what was to come.

“Sehun!” And so it began.

Sehun removed his hand and turned to smile sweetly up at Kim Junmyeon, also known as the love of his life, his most significant frustration, the guy he wanted-but-could-not-have. Not like he was dramatic or anything.

“Hey, Junmyeon,” Sehun greeted, trying hard to play dumb, to act like he didn’t know why Junmyeon had shown up at his table during the middle of lunch.

“I brought you this.” Junmyeon held up a plastic takeout bag, a bright smile flashing across his handsome face. “I hope you like it.”

Sehun could smell the fishy odor. He had to work hard not to wrinkle his nose at the bag when Junmyeon set it in front of him, pushing the bowl of sunflower seeds to the side.

“Thanks. You shouldn’t have,” Sehun drawled. _No really, you shouldn’t have_.

“Is it okay if I sing something too?” Junmyeon asked, looking as bashful as the first day he had posed the question to Sehun.

“Sure, go for it.” And so began the second phase of Sehun’s embarrassment.

Junmyeon began to belt out a familiar song, one Sehun had heard multiple times before.

“My name is Kim Junmyeon, I am a marketing manager,” he began, setting the words to the tune of _Butterfly_ by Mariah Carey (seriously why had Sehun admitted that was his favorite song). “I live in a two thousand square foot apartment in a nice socio-economic neighborhood. I drive a Mitsubishi Outlander with fifteen thousand miles. I make one hundred and ten thousand dollars a year. My health is great because I take good care of myself and exercise every day. I want to have your eggs.”

He sang it all while maintaining eye contact with Sehun and swaying back and forth in a very uncoordinated dance routine. The office cafeteria was packed, people were everywhere, and yet Junmyeon sang slightly off key, ignoring everyone but the man in front of him. Ignoring the stares, the whispers, and the laughter.

It was getting harder and harder to clap for him when he finished.

“Thank you so much for the song,” Sehun lied through his teeth, hands coming together in half-hearted applause.

“No problem.” Junmyeon smiled and winked. “See you around.”

And like that he was turning, walking back across the cafeteria, shoulders squared, head held high.

“Can I have that?” Chanyeol asked, pointing towards the bag.

Sehun nodded, shoving the bag towards his friend.

If he was counting correctly, this was day one hundred and fifty-seven of Junmyeon’s act.  Sehun wasn’t sure how much more he could endure.

Kim Junmyeon, singing and takeout food aside, was terrific. Brown and white hair, sharp features, a smoking hot body….Sehun could appreciate his looks. And honestly, he could appreciate his personality too, at least when he wasn’t singing. He was smart, regimented, and ambitious. He laughed a lot and had a soft side that made Sehun mentally melt into a puddle of goo. He was the youngest marketing manager at the company, and Sehun was sure he would be a VP within a few years.

He was everything Sehun wanted in a mate. Except...for well….

“I can’t believe you still haven’t agreed to go out with him just because you can’t fuck him in public,” Chanyeol said, far too loudly, hands fidgeting with the takeout bag.

“Shut up, people can hear you,” Sehun warned, considering throwing his bowl of seeds in his friends face.

Chanyeol just laughed, eyes sparkling once he got the bag open. An intense wave of fish odor wafted over the table, enough to make Sehun scoot back and Chanyeol to wipe a string of drool that had started to slide down his chin.

  


Kim Junmyeon was an osprey hybrid. His bizarre song and dance routine was part of his genetic makeup. It was his way of showing Sehun he was interested. It was how he captured Sehun’s attention and displayed what the other was in for if he chose him as a mate (listing all of his essential attributes via a mating song to seem more worthy).

Sehun had figured it all out after the third encounter with Junmyeon’s act, when he rather unethically took a peek into Junmyeon’s employee file to discover his specific hybrid type (working in Human Resources had its perks). Once he figured it out, he read up on the breed, understanding immediately what was going on. In some ways it was a relief, Sehun had spent the last few days trying to figure out if Junmyeon was insane. In other ways, Sehun was extremely flattered, happy even because he had been crushing on Junmyeon for months.

But then the panic took hold because Kim Junmyeon and his mating display was the antithesis to Sehun’s instincts. They could never work. They _would_ never work. The world was terrible and everyone was going to hell.

Sehun had a thing. He supposed if he were human it would be a fetish, but as a hybrid, it was just a thing. An instinct. He had to breed in social settings; he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t turned on if he was alone with someone. He needed to be somewhere in a group, with others nearby.

And there was no way in hell he could ever do that with Kim Junmyeon. Because despite his instinct, he knew fucking in public was quite frowned upon by modern society, which meant those who partook in it had to be quiet, had to make sure they wouldn't be caught. There were decency laws for a reason.

Junmyeon’s instincts wouldn't allow him to be quiet. If Sehun ever wanted to be with Junmyeon, they would both end up arrested, thrown in jail for breaking laws and breaking the eardrums of anyone within a one-mile radius.

It was like Romeo and Juliet, Sehun decided, but with lousy singing, awkward mating dances, a love of exhibitionism, no poison, and birds.

  


Junmyeon was the epitome of patience. He never pushed Sehun into anything, only persisted in making his interests known while hoping that one-day Sehun would reciprocate. It made Sehun feel like a giant jerk, which is why he spent most days after work taking out his frustrations at the batting cages.

Though of course, like most things in his life, he didn’t do so alone. Chanyeol, the stork hybrid, would come along too, forever complaining of boredom since his boyfriend, a diminutive owl hybrid named Kyungsoo, wouldn’t wake up until the sunset. Minseok, another guy from HR and a lion hybrid, would periodically join them, sometimes bringing along one of his lovers. They would hit balls and talk until dark, Sehun feeling the tension leave him with every crack of the bat.

“You seem extra pouty today,” Minseok said, sidling up to the cage Sehun had claimed. “Junmyeon still ruffling your feathers?” At his lousy joke, Minseok laughed. Sehun narrowed his eyes at the older man before looking back towards the pitching machine.

“Who’s Junmyeon?” Lu Han asked. He walked up to stand next to Minseok, watching Sehun with a bored expression on his face. He was the newest addition to Minseok’s long list of lovers, Sehun had only met him that night.

“Manager at our work. He’s some bird hybrid, dances and sings to Sehun in the lunchroom every day asking to have his eggs. Really embarrassing stuff,” Minseok rattled off.

“Eek, sounds like it.” Lu Han whistled.

A baseball shot forward, Sehun making contact with his bat, sending it flying towards the netting. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“If you start dating him won’t he stop his courtship behavior? You said you like him when you got drunk at the last HR outing. I don’t get what is taking you so long.”

Sehun gritted his teeth. Another baseball, another swing. “I just, there’s reasons okay. I have reasons not to date him.”

“He can’t fuck him in public because Junmyeon’s too loud,” Chanyeol yelled from the cage over. “So he can’t date him.”

Minseok’s mouth formed an _O_. “Is that what you are into?”

“It’s a parakeet thing,” Chanyeol explained. “Can’t get it up without being in a crowd.”

Sehun felt his face flame red. “I hate you,” he yelled over another crack of the bat, tension returning to his shoulders.

“No, you hate that your crush sings and dances and brings you presents and you can’t fuck him,” Chanyeol retorted, swinging his bat to hit the oncoming ball.

“Couldn’t you just use a ball gag?” Lu Han suggested.

“Oh, that is a good idea babe.” Minseok nuzzled his forehead against his lover's, the other letting out a low purr. “Just gag him so he can’t sing or do whatever his type does.”

“Are you seriously suggesting I drag him into a crowd, gag him, and bend him over?” Sehun snorted.

“Yeah.” Minseok shrugged. “I’d get his consent first though.”

Sehun’s mind suddenly raced with ideas, a new world opening up in front of him. A gag could be useful as long as Junmyeon agreed to it. Perhaps they _could_ hook up. He knew Junmyeon liked him and wanted him to be his mate, and he felt the same.

Hell, he would even be more than fine if they had a clutch together. After all, he had felt his parakeet breeding clock ticking for the last few years. He did not doubt that Junmyeon would be a perfect mate, would match him very well, would take care of the eggs with diligence and care. It was only the noise issue that was keeping Sehun from responding in kind to Junmyeon’s propositions.

And a proposition is what it was. Bird hybrids didn’t start mating behavior until they wanted to breed. Junmyeon wasn’t looking for a date or a slow path towards a relationship. He was asking, very loudly, very diligently, for Sehun to hook up with him, to mate with him. A relationship came after that.

“I guess I could tr––”

A baseball smacked into his middle, traveling at 30 mph and colliding with his side. “Fucking hell!” he screamed out, having forgotten where he was for a moment. That was sure to leave a bruise. He gripped his middle and stumbled towards the door of the batting cage.

Chanyeol laughed, earning a death look from the parakeet hybrid.

 

The most significant issues after deciding to follow Lu Han’s advice was to figure out where to buy a gag, how to approach Junmyeon about it, and where, ultimately, they could do the deed.

A few days later things seemed to fall into place, somewhat unexpectedly.

Minseok sent him a link to a store. The first problem solved.

He had a valid work reason to go to Junmyeon’s office, the second problem almost solved. He trudged in with paperwork, feeling his palms sweat at what he was about to do.

Junmyeon greeted him with a welcoming smile. “Sehun, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Hi, Junmyeon.” Sehun hoped he looked the picture of confidence, not like the nervous mess he was. “I have the monthly employment reports for you.”

He approached Junmyeon’s desk, setting the paper on the edge before stepping back and running his hand through his hair. “And I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Junmyeon instantly brightened. “What is it?”

“I…well, the thing is--” Sehun had never had a conversation quite like this, he wasn’t sure how to say it. “I know you’ve been courting me and I like it, really I do!” _Lies Sehun, all lies._ “Sorry I haven’t responded yet, it’s just my hybrid type, our rituals are a little different.”

He could see a light flush creep along Junmyeon’s cheeks. It was attractive, Sehun finding his mouth suddenly dry at the sight. If only he could kiss him, squeeze his ass, take his pants––

The manager stood. “I’m sorry, I should have asked you about what you would like to do or see.”

“I’m a parakeet hybrid,” Sehun started, feeling his cheeks flush. “We like to uh, well the thing is…”

“You want to bend me over in public and fuck me, but you are afraid I will be too loud?” Junmyeon rattled off.

“What?!” Sehun was mortified. How had he known?

“Minseok told me a few days ago. So anyway, yes to the gag and if you are looking for a place, there is an upcoming work party in a few weeks, the one at the hotel. See you then, hopefully.” Junmyeon winked.

Sehun stood, mouth open, closing it slowly, utterly shocked. Minseok, that devil!

“Okay,” Sehun answered, voice cracking. He turned around and stalked from the room, totally embarrassed and more than a little hopeful.

Problems two and three had been solved.

 

Two weeks and ten renditions of Junmyeon’s awful mating song later, Sehun wandered into a luxury hotel ballroom, rainbow hair slicked back, tuxedo form-fitting, ball gag and a tiny bottle of lubricant in his pants pockets. Everyone in the company had been invited, it was their annual spring gala, part charity event, part all-out-party.

Being amid a large group always gave him a hefty dose of confidence. It was his parakeet side that loved it, that basked in social settings, delighted to be surrounded by people. It was the key to feeling sure of himself, a wave of endorphins released the moment he became part of a large and cohesive group.

It was also the key to making his dick hard.

When he spotted Junmyeon across the ballroom, wearing a tux and looking far too attractive for his own good, Sehun’s breath caught in his throat. Were they really going to…? He swallowed, mind going to very colorful places. He hadn’t let himself fully believe it was going to happen, not focusing on it over the past few weeks in case it all fell through.

They weren't together, after all. This would be it, and things changed. People Hybrids changed.

But the moment Junmyeon’s eyes met his own, and he started doing his strange swaying dance (thankfully not singing), Sehun knew that they were still on.

“So, gonna get lucky tonight?” And Minseok knew too. He patted Sehun on the shoulder, winking suggestively.

“Just please don’t fuck near the food table. I value clean hors-d'oeuvre.” And Chanyeol, who slung his arm over Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun shrugged them both off. “Please never speak to me again.” He headed off into the crowd, grabbing a champagne flute off a silver tray balanced by a formally attired waiter.

He sipped the beverage, eyes scanning the room. He had lost sight of Junmyeon. He didn’t see him over the crowd. He pursed his lips, taking note of his surroundings.

There was one massive unknown in the entire night, and that was _where_ exactly they would do it (but no Chanyeol, not by the fucking hors d’oeuvre table).

Sehun eyed up the room. It was large, set with round tables for when dinner was served. There was a dance floor, and large floor to ceiling French doors on one side, likely leading to a balcony of some sort.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a voice spoke from behind him.

Sehun turned to see Junmyeon staring up at him, a familiar smile plastered on his face. Sehun felt himself instantly color at the realization of what was going to happen _very soon_.

“I was um, just checking out the place,” he said, gesturing with the champagne glass in a circular motion.

“It’s nice,” Junmyeon hummed. He leaned in and in a low voice added, “There are lots of people.”

Sehun nearly choked. He coughed, his face probably cherry red at this point. “Yes, there is.”

“Come find me when you are ready,” Junmyeon said innocently, reaching out and patting Sehun on the arm.

Sehun nodded, not sure how he would survive the night.

 

There was a coat room which he seriously considered. After dinner, the lighting in the ballroom itself would be dimed so he could even convince himself a corner of the room might work. The hall outside the ballroom…maybe even–  

“Here, I brought you this.”

Sehun was seated at one of the tables, sipping his second glass of champagne, three plates of food in front of him. Junmyeon was hovering over him with the fourth.

“Thanks,” Sehun said weakly, taking the offering and setting it among the others. He had to remind himself it was an osprey thing. Hey, at least Junmyeon wasn’t singing about his Mitsubishi and apartment, gifts of food he could handle.

“Junmyeon?” he asked, eyes landing on the doors to the balcony.

“Hmm?”

“Have you been out on the balcony yet?” Sehun saw one of the accounting guys slip inside, the large French door slowly swinging shut behind him. The doors were opaque. With the outdoor lighting, you could see the shape of a person on the other side, but the details were obscured. Private but public. _Perfect._

“No,” Junmyeon answered, following Sehun’s gaze.

“When dinner starts meet me out there,” Sehun said quietly, turning to look at Junmyeon.

The osprey hybrid smirked. “Okay.”

“And please, don’t dance or sing on your way over,” Sehun plead, imagining what might occur if Junmyeon began his mating dance while the President of the company and all of their co-workers were sitting down to dinner.

“I’ll try not to,” Junmyeon said solemnly, eyes returning to the balcony doors.

 

Sehun sucked in a breath of fresh air. He leaned back against the stucco, eyes trained out on the city. The hotel was downtown, surrounded by high rise buildings. The sun had set, the lights of the office buildings, of the traffic below, of the large signs that dotted the skyline, giving the city a subtle glow. The balcony was lit with sconces made to resemble flickering candles. There was a high wrought iron railing that went to Sehun’s chest, the iron twisted in an ornate rococo style.

The atmosphere was nice. It would be a pleasant place for a chat, or to sip wine, catching up with old friends. It was also the perfect place for an exhibitionist parakeet hybrid to finally do the deed with his Osprey hybrid mate, all of their co-workers only feet away enjoying their dinner.

_Ahhhhh, the life of a romantic._

When the door slowly opened, Sehun stilled, afraid that it would be Bob from the tech department or that annoying guy from legal. Much to his joy, it was Junmyeon stepping out onto the balcony, taking extra care to close the door behind him slowly.

“Hi,” he greeted quietly.

Sehun could hear the voices of his co-workers chatting inside. Someone must be giving a speech, his voice louder than the rest, projected by a microphone. Below them were traffic noises, the sounds of the city. And in front of him was a devastatingly attractive man who had managed not to sing or dance his way out to their rendezvous.

Predictably it all went straight to Sehun’s dick. He felt himself beginning to harden, desire pooling in him with fervor.

He reached for Junmyeon before he could analyze what he was doing, hands going to the smaller man’s waist as he backed him up against the stucco.

Junmyeon’s back hit with a thud, eyes wide as he stared up at Sehun.

“I want to kiss you,” Junmyeon said, voice dropping a register, any shyness that Sehun thought might be there wholly absent.

Sehun nodded, eyes wandering to Junmyeon’s lips.

Junmyeon reached for him, arms going around his neck as he pulled Sehun down, slotting their lips together.

Junmyeon’s lips were soft against his chapped ones. When Sehun ran his tongue over the seam of his lips, Junmyeon readily opened his mouth, giving him entry.

He licked inside, hands sliding up Junmyeon’s side, against the fabric of his tuxedo jacket. Their tongues slid together as the kiss deepened, both men losing themselves. They were finally doing what they had waited so long to do.

Junmyeon tasted like champagne and breath mints. He was skilled with his lips, not to mention his tongue. When he sucked Sehun’s bottom lip into his mouth, Sehun moaned into the kiss, fire pooling low in his belly.

They broke the kiss, both breathless. Sehun reached, cupping Junmyeon’s cheek in his hand, marveling at the beautiful person in front of him.

“Do you have the gag because I really want to sing right now,” Junmyeon whispered, Adam’s apple bobbing.

Sehun reached into his pocket, fumbling for the gag. He almost dropped it as he pulled it out, the black gag dangling in his grip. The sounds of the company dinner were loud, the speaker droning on about profits.

“Put it on me,” Junmyeon husked, dark eyes flashing.

Sehun nodded, fiddling with the device. He had read how to use it, but reading and doing were two different things. He undid the black leather strap, holding the gag open.

“Turn around,” he instructed, waiting for Junmyeon to face the wall.

“If you need it taken off, tap my arm three times,” Sehun said, wanting Junmyeon to be comfortable.

“Okay, but please, it is hard not to–“ Junmyeon sucked in a breath and Sehun knew time was of the essence.

“My na–“ he began to sing the first few words of his mating song, interrupted when Sehun slammed the ball into his mouth, large hands pressing it inside. Junmyeon bit it, song morphing into a stranger murmur.

Sehun was quick to pull the strap around Junmyeon’s head, fiddling in the low light to fasten it. Junmyeon fell silent and Sehun removed his hand, the gag staying in place.

“It has been a great year for us, and with the first quarter complete–“ the voice droned on, drifting out from the ballroom.

Sehun’s hands found Junmyeon’s waist. He pressed forward, Junmyeon’s back going flush against his chest, his pert ass backing into Sehun’s thighs and erection.

Junmyeon seemed relaxed, head lolling to the side to expose the pale skin of his neck. Sehun’s lips found the patch of skin as he held tight to Junmyeon’s waist, tongue and teeth sliding over the area, marking and sucking.

“You’re so good, Junmyeon, to do this for me,” Sehun rasped, tonguing up the smaller man’s neck, teeth teasing his earlobe. “So good. I want to make you feel good too.”

Junmyeon shivered, fingers sliding down the stucco wall.

Sehun wanted everything from him, wanted to fuck him right then and there, to hear him scream around the gag, coming undone as he fucked him against the wall.

But no, this was their first time. This was their first time mating, breeding, and claiming each other as partners. He couldn’t do it too fast no matter how much he wanted to.

His hands smoothed over Junmyeon’s shoulders. He turned the man, hands slipping into his tuxedo jacket. It was the first time he ran his hands over Junmyeon’s chest, his well-defined middle. He was hard, lean muscle. It fascinated him, fueling his desire further. Sehun wanted to lick, to taste, but first, he needed to undress him.

He pushed the jacket open, smoothing upwards until Junmyeon got the idea, moving so Sehun could slip his coat over his shoulders. The tuxedo jacket fell to the balcony, Sehun bending down to retrieve it and set it near the corner. He returned to his lover, hands wandering to the buttons of his shirt, palms smoothing over his pecs.

It seemed they both had the same idea. Junmyeon’s hands fisted into Sehun’s jacket, urging him to undress. He smirked, all too happy to comply. Soon his coat joined Junmyeon’s, both forgotten as Sehun backed Junmyeon against the railing and began kissing down his neck.

Anyone could walk out and see them. People who were working in the neighboring high-rises could probably see them as well if they knew where to look. It deepened Sehun’s arousal, the knowledge of where they were and what they were doing, how exposed they were.

He tugged on the fabric of Junmyeon’s shirt until his collarbone was exposed, dipping his tongue in before grazing his teeth along the skin. Junmyeon’s hands were on Sehun’s waist, nails pressing through his shirt, into his flesh, tightening each time Sehun sucked a patch of skin particularly hard.

Junmyeon moaned around the ball gag, head tilted back, blotches of red blooming on his skin.

Sehun wished he could frame the picture, his mate was ethereal, the most erotic thing that Sehun could imagine.

His hands wandered to Junmyeon’s waist, palm smoothing down to feel his erection. Junmyeon was hard, he rutted up into Sehun’s palm with another low groan, choked off by the ball gag.

Sehun circled his hand over the hardness, Junmyeon thrusting harder against him, chasing friction.

“God, I want you so bad,” Sehun rasped, free hand wandering to Junmyeon’s hips before going to his ass. He squeezed the fleshy globe, kneading his ass, dick twitching at the knowledge he would soon be fucking it.

Junmyeon gasped, saliva trickling from his lips, around the ball gag. Sehun groaned, tongue darting out to lick along the gag, tasting Junmyeon as he let out muffled noises of pleasure.

He could hear the noise of dinner being served, polite conversation. The clinking of glasses. So many people, _so close_.

Sehun squeezed Junmyeon’s ass hard, the smaller man bucking forward, rubbing against Sehun’s palm.

“Can I prepare you?” he husked, not sure how long he could last.

Junmyeon nodded.

Sehun glanced to his left, looking for the perfect spot. The corner of the balcony was darker, albeit still technically visible if someone were to walk out the nearest door. However, for the most part, it was in shadow.

Sehun guided Junmyeon towards the spot, bending him towards the railing. Junmyeon’s hands went to the waist of his pants, undoing the button and shimmying his dress pants and boxers over his hips, letting them slide down his legs.

Junmyeon gripped the ornate wrought iron, holding on as he jutted his ass out. Sehun’s breath hitched at the sight. He reached forward, delivering a soft smack on the flesh, moaning in appreciate at the way Junmyeon’s ass jiggled.

Sehun pulled the bottle of lubricant out of his pocket, uncapping it and generously coating three fingers. He kneaded the flesh of Junmyeon’s ass with one hand while smearing a line of lubricant from his crack lower with his other hand.

It was a split second decision, but one that Sehun knew he wouldn’t regret. He wanted to taste him, god how he wanted to taste him.

He crouched down, palms pushing Junmyeon’s ass wide, revealing his twitching hole. Sehun kissed one cheek softly before he smoothed his tongue towards the hole, marveling at the noises Junmyeon was making. When he licked around the rim he felt Junmyeon tense up, legs quivering slightly.

Sehun smirked, tongue teasing Junmyeon’s entrance, slowly circling. When he pressed his tongue inside Junmyeon clenched. Undeterred Sehun pushed his tongue inside, darting the wet muscle in before removing it to rotate around the rim again.

He moved his lubed fingers closer, teasing along with his tongue before pressing one fingertip inside. Junmyeon was tight, sucking the digit inside of him with a muffled moan. Sehun slowed down, pushing his finger inside while caressing Junmyeon’s thigh with his other hand.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, watching as his finger disappeared into the smaller man.

He pulled his finger out slowly before pushing it back inside, a slow burn that had Junmyeon rocking back, urging him to go faster. He worked him open, fingers moving more quickly each time Junmyeon met his thrusts, asking for more. When Junmyeon’s legs began to shake, his ass red and flushed in the night air, Sehun removed his fingers and stood, hand smoothing up over his lover’s ass, to his waist.

He unbuttoned his dress pants, erection springing free, purpling at the head, the tip smeared with pre-cum. He didn’t remember ever being so turned on his life. He wanted, god he wanted this man so bad.

He retrieved the bottle of lubricant, squirting an ample amount along his hardness. Junmyeon wiggled his hips, ass jutted out.

“You’re not only loud, but you are a fucking tease,” Sehun whispered, not that he was genuinely complaining.

He gripped Junmyeon’s hips and lined himself up. Slowly he pressed the tip of his cock inside, stifling his cry of pleasure at the tight heat that sucked him in. It was maddeningly slow, how he pushed inside, mindful of how tight Junmyeon still was, and terrified he might hurt him.

But Junmyeon seemed anything but pained, pressing back, urging, and trying to take more of Sehun inside.

He sucked in a deep breath once he was buried balls deep, fully pressed inside the good-looking man who had chosen him as a mate.

And then a door was opening further down the balcony, the sound of voices. Sehun stilled, gripping Junmyeon’s hips, quietly pressing them up against the wall.

He waited, holding his breath, convinced they were about to be discovered.

He heard the flick of a lighter, an exhale.

“Listen, the project isn’t due for another month. You can’t be that hard on the programmers,” someone drawled, sounding relaxed and a little drunk.

“If it doesn’t get done by the deadline then what? Huh?”

They sounded far enough away, probably the opposite end of the extended balcony. Sehun was tense, dick buried inside Junmyeon, uncertain what to do.

And then Junmyeon pressed back, hips swiveling.

Sehun thought he had died then and there. He reached out, hand going flat against the stucco wall. Junmyeon repeated the action, pressing, asking, silently begging.

Sehun rutted his hips forward, then back, thrusting in hard while his two co-workers continued to converse and smoke thirty-some feet away. It felt dangerous, reckless, and Sehun loved every second of it.

He thrust in hard, hips bucking, skin meeting skin. Junmyeon’s hand slid up the wall, Sehun’s much larger hand closing over it, pressing it into the rough texture of the building. He gripped Junmyeon’s hip with his other hand and began to pound into him, balls slapping against Junmyeon’s skin.

He bit down on his bottom lip, tasting blood but needing something to keep himself silent. And here he had thought Junmyeon would be the noisy one. With each sharp thrust, he felt the coil in his abdomen tighten, his release threatening to wash over him.

He fucked into Junmyeon, each slide of his cock in the smaller man spreading the warmth, making him feel like he was drowning in a sea of pleasure.

And then the voices grew distant, the sound of a door opening, and they were alone again.

Sehun let out a shaky breath, slamming forward. Junmyeon cried out around the gag, fingers pressing into the stucco wall as he was fucked open.

“So good, so fucking good for me,” Sehun husked, not even sure what he was saying anymore, just needing to appreciate that Junmyeon would agree to this, would agree to have sex in such a public place, with bad repercussions if they were discovered. “Letting me take you in public, fuck you so well  where anyone could see.”

Junmyeon moaned around his gag. When his hand reached for Sehun’s, Sehun slowed, concerned, something was wrong. Junmyeon moved Sehun’s hand to his middle, another muffled moan sounding. And then Sehun knew what was going on, what Junmyeon wanted him to feel.

It was the swell of his abdomen, the barely there hardness that told Sehun he was ready, that his eggs were ready to be fertilized. Sehun groaned, picking up the pace, hand over the gentle swell.

“You want me to fuck my chicks into you, huh?” Sehun growled, hips snapping at a brutal pace. “You want me to fuck you until you are full.”

Junmyeon whimpered in response.

“Gonna fill you up, fill you so full,” Sehun rasped, hand moving from the swell of Junmyeon’s stomach to his hard cock. He pumped it in time to his thrusts, keening when he felt Junmyeon tighten around him. And then Junmyeon was shaking, orgasming around Sehun’s cock.

The clinch was too much. Sehun pushed in hard once, then twice, before he felt himself coming, hot spurts of cum spilled deep inside his mate. His hips jerked in shallow thrusts as he worked through his orgasm, Junmyeon milking him to the last drop.

Sehun pulled out, breathless, a trail of cum connecting his softening cock to his mate. Junmyeon put his palms against the stucco wall to steady himself, a shiver racking of his body.

Sehun pulled him into a hug, not caring how messy they were. He wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, kissing the top of his head and whispering words of praise, of gratitude.

They dressed quickly after that, both a mess, Sehun’s pants are stained, both of their jackets wrinkled. Junmyeon reached up and undid the gag, sucking in a deep, shaky breath.

“Fuck,” he whispered, voice raw.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked, reaching to caress his cheek.

“Are you kidding? That was amazing.” Junmyeon smiled. “Way better than my song and dance.”

Sehun laughed, the sound echoing through the night.

“Come on, let’s go inside, I’m hungry.” Junmyeon grabbed his hand.

“We look like shit,” Sehun stated the obvious.

“Then we better go to the restroom and get cleaned up first. I’ll help you.” Junmyeon winked, lips turning up in a smirk. His intentions were clear and who was Sehun to deny him.

“Okay,” Sehun murmured. “Okay.”

 

“Sir, you can come in now,” the nurse said, tearing Sehun away from his phone screen. He had been watching the latest episode of the X-Files, trying to take his mind off of what was going on down the hall.  

Sehun closed his streaming app and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and stared down the hall. Junmyeon was in room one ninety-four, on the fifth floor of the hospital. He had gone in early that morning, showing all the signs.

Sehun stood up, a few of the other people sitting in the waiting room shot him sympathetic looks.

He squared his shoulders and began the long march, stopping only once, right outside of Junmyeon’s door. He reached for the handle and turned it slowly, the sound of Junmyeon’s voice evident as soon as the door opened.

“Yes, we will nest at my house,” he was saying.

“Do you have all of the–“ the nurse stopped speaking when she noticed Sehun standing in the doorway. “Ah, you must be the mate.”

Sehun nodded, eyes going to Junmyeon. He looked a little pale but otherwise unscathed, healthy, with his trademark bright eyes.

“Hi dear,” Junmyeon greeted, holding out his hand.

Sehun rushed to take it, planting a kiss on Junmyeon’s brow. They had spent the last few weeks preparing for this day, growing closer with each passing hour. And now, finally, it had arrived.

“Meet your chicks,” Junmyeon said, gesturing towards an incubator.

Sehun glanced over to see four brightly colored eggs, snuggled within the heat source. He felt a wave of emotion overcome him at the sight. Their chicks. _Their eggs_. Eventually their little baby hybrids. The tears welled up in his eyes. He was so happy. So proud...so…

“Alert! Alert! Alert!” Junmyeon started yelling in a high pitched tone.

Sehun whirled around to see his mate shaking, continuing to yell the words. He followed Junmyeon’s gaze to where a nurse stood, arms full, having just arrived in the room to take down Junmyeon’s stats.

“Junmyeon, it’s okay.” Sehun rushed to his mate’s side, putting his arms around him. He looked at the nurses helplessly.

Junmyeon sucked in a breath and fell silent, but his eyes were still wide, fixed on the new nurse.

“It’s osprey behavior, sir. They are very particular about who gets near their nests,” the nurse explained.

Sehun nodded, feigning a smile. “Thanks for explaining.” Right, just like the mating dance and song. He would get used to it.

Or that is what he kept telling himself as Junmyeon screamed _alert_ for the fiftieth time in as many minutes.

Hybrids….a marvelously fucked up idea. Sehun sighed, pulling his mate into his arms to comfort him. At least they were fucked up together and quite honestly, alert or not, Sehun couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Since you survived the fic, please come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/London9Calling) because lbr I deserve it. /runs


End file.
